


Opposites Attract, or something like that

by Aaaarrrrgggghhhh



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, because they're both super into each other and it, but lowkey not hate sex, it's multiple thousands of words of pure smut, izzie no-last-name is the love of my life highkey, please like it I worked so hard, switch!casey, switch!izzie, yes they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh/pseuds/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh
Summary: Casey goes to Nate's halloween party, dressed as a devil. Izzie is absolutely pissed, naturally, as she's an angel. And what's a better solution than ongoing sexual frustration?This is 1750 words of smut, have fun.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 32
Kudos: 571





	1. bisexual smut, pt. 1

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” was the first thing Casey heard when she walked through the door. 

The music was booming around her, and the smell of beer and sweat permeating the air, made her head spin. The fact that it was Nate’s house definitely didn’t make it better. Saying she felt out of place was an understatement, but she was there nonetheless, donned in shortest dress she could find in her closet, blood red, with horns sitting atop her head.

She looked around to find the source of the comment when her eyes fell on her co-track star. Casey’s eyes glanced over the smaller girl’s body, her own outfit nothing short of scandalous.

“What are you looking at?” Izzie jeered, her lips pulled into a taunting smile. Casey’s mouth fell open at the question, her eyes wide as she stared at Izzie’s fit body, graced with a white crop top and the shortest skirt imaginable, sparkly angel wings peeking out from over her shoulders. She snapped out of her daze soon enough, smiling cheekily back at Izzie.

“Nothing much, just your uh…  _ costume _ ,” Casey winked and Izzie’s jaw dropped, a glare setting itself on her face but her eyes dilating nonetheless.

“You’re not wearing much yourself,  _ Newton. _ ” Casey couldn’t help but laugh at the smaller girl’s commentary, and she thought she saw Izzie smile back before clearing her throat and taking a sip from the solo cup in her hand.

Casey was the first to turn away, her name rising from somewhere in the crowd next to her, where Evan stood with an overly desperate gaze. She could feel Izzie’s stare from across the room, but refused to turn and stare back, afraid Izzie would be a bit  _ too _ alluring for her. So she turned away and took small sips from the cups her friends thrust into her hand, swaying her hips to the unknown beat pulsing through her body, trying her best to find Evan just slightly more attractive than she usually did. The alcohol definitely helped.

It wasn’t until later in the night that Izzie finally cornered her. Casey had been trying to escape one of the jocks’ drunken attempts at flirting, which led her right into the corner of the large house, in a hallway lined with closed doors. She had been just coherent enough to get away, but the alcohol in her blood was definitely starting to get to her.

Suddenly, her back was against a door, Izzie directly in front of her, her eyes filled with lust and loathing.

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here as  _ my _ opposite, Newton.” Izzie’s gaze was intense and Casey could feel her heartbeat pickup as Izzie’s eyes raked over her body. Her stare lingered just a little bit too long over Casey’s exposed cleavage, her tongue darting out to wet her glossed lips.

“Nate invited me. I thought he would’ve told you something like that, seeing as you’re his girlfriend. Guess not.” Casey’s attempts at teasing were clearly futile, Izzie looking far more lustful than scared. 

Without warning, Izzie’s hand was against her chest, pushing her farther into the door behind her, Izzie’s other hand grasping at her hip. Casey felt her breath hitch from the girl’s display of dominance, and tried her best to suppress the desperate whimper that bubbled from her throat, yet her attempts were futile.

Izzie smirked at the sound, reaching behind Casey to turn the knob, both of the girls stumbling into the dark room. She silently fumbled for the light switch as Casey pressed their fronts together, more skin in contact than she would’ve thought necessary, but neither of the girls complained.

Izzie pushed the door shut behind them and Casey’s forehead pressed against Izzie’s, both girls breathing heavily before their lips met in a heated kiss. Casey’s arms wrapped around the smaller girl’s waist, pulling them tighter together. Izzie groaned into the taller girl’s mouth, rolling her hips against Casey, who let out a deep sigh in response.

“Wait-” Izzie pulled away gasping. Casey’s eyebrows furrowed but she didn’t move again, “I just… I didn’t get a good look at you earlier.”

Casey blushed and took a step back, her dress slightly wrinkled from their previous position, but Izzie gasped at the way the cloth hugged her curves.

“Fuck, Newton, how is this fair?” She breathed, before lunging forward again, dipping below Casey’s lips and attaching to her neck. Casey was nothing less than vocal, groaning and whimpering as Izzie left deep red hickeys on her skin. Izzie reached behind her and unzipped the taller girl’s dress, pulling it down below her waist, only to reveal an expanse of pale skin. Casey’s cheeks flushed pink as Izzie stared at her exposed body, her breasts barely covered by a strapless black bra, her dress bunched at her hips.

“Don’t stare…” Casey murmured and crossed her arms. Izzie shook her head bashfully before reaching out to uncross the taller girls arms again, placing a delicate kiss on her collarbone.

“You don’t have to hide, baby. I want to see you.” Casey tried to duck her head away, but Izzie stopped her, pulling her into a kiss far too sweet for their situation. She continued to whisper reassurances into Casey’s ear as she gently eased the dress further down Casey’s legs until it bunched at their feet, their lips meeting in a more heated kiss as Casey stepped out of the cloth, pulling Izzie closer to the bed.

“If I’m exposed, you are too.” She said breathlessly as she moved to pull Izzie’s wings off of her back and tossing them to the floor before yanking the smaller girl’s top above her head. The shift in their dynamic was more than hot, and Izzie was more than willing to give into Casey’s dominance. The white lace of her bra made Casey drool, momentarily taking the lead if only to suck a bruise onto Izzie’s pale skin.

“ _ Fuck _ , Casey, you can’t-” Izzie cut herself off with a moan, fingers tangling in Casey’s hair as she fought herself, “If Nate sees, he’ll…”

“Fuck Nate,” Casey said into her skin as she continued to suckle at the top of Izzie’s chest, right beneath her collarbone, “I don’t see him making you moan like this.”

Izzie wanted to argue, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was true. Nate had never made her this needy, or this vocal. She had been with Casey less than an hour and she had ruined her panties completely.

So she let out a pathetic whimper and let Casey leave a few more marks to contrast against Izzie’s pale skin before moving to pull down the sinfully short skirt than she’d been drawn to all night. Izzie put up no resistance, barely able to keep herself from bucking into Casey’s light touches right below her waistline. As she became more and more impatient, she reached out to try to pull Casey’s remaining clothing away to hurry the process up, but Casey wasn’t quick to relinquish power again.

“You had your turn to be in charge.” Izzie couldn’t hold back a whine at the taller girl’s words, her center throbbing with need at Casey’s display of dominance. Casey finally turned them around, pushing Izzie back until the backs of her knees hit the bed. She half leaned, and half fell back against the mattress, Casey following and pushing her farther into the bed. She practically ripped the remaining garments from Izzie’s small frame, leaving her completely exposed now. 

A chill ran down Izzie’s spine, but she was filled with a rush of confidence, turning them over once again, the smaller girl now sitting on Casey’s hips as she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor somewhere near the rest of their clothes. Casey almost flipped them back over but held herself back. But her strong resolve didn’t last very long. As soon as Izzie’s hands approached her center, she could feel her body buzzing with desire.

“ _ Please _ ,” Casey gasped aloud, Izzie smirking as her hand dipped below her panties. Her index finger ghosted over Casey’s clit and a strangled moan resonated through the room. Feeling teasing, Izzie moved her hand just a bit lower, only to be met with copious wetness.

“Someone’s needy,” Izzie smirked, and Casey couldn’t help but moan again, unsure how being not touched was helping her along so much. Yet she craved her touch nonetheless, and as Izzie dropped to her knees in front of Casey, hooking fingers around the waistband of the taller girl’s panties, Casey lifted her hips in desire and the need for Izzie to  _ hurry up _ . Izzie leaned forward and lightly traced her tongue over Casey’s throbbing clit. Casey buried her hands in Izzie’s raven locks, trying her hardest not to grind her hips against Izzie’s tongue.

“Fuck, harder-” Casey gasped, and Izzie complied almost instantly, despite wanting to tease Casey just a little bit longer. She reached one hand up to roll Casey’s hardened nipple between her fingers, and Casey had to retract her hands from the smaller girls hair so as not to hurt her. She moaned loudly and Izzie moved a little more aggressively, using her free hand to take over as her tongue moved down to lap at the taller girl’s entrance.

Casey could feel a tightness coiling deep in her stomach, her heart pounding in her ears as her hips bucked every few seconds. Izzie moved her hand to Casey’s entrance dipping two fingers into her heat, just enough to tease her. She pushed deeper and Casey was instantly responsive, gasping and groaning as Izzie thrust her fingers in and out of Casey’s pussy. Casey could feel her orgasm building inside of her, too overwhelmed to ask for more, only able to whimper and moan when something felt especially amazing. Izzie pushed a third finger into Casey’s cunt, she grazed a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, resulting in Casey practically screaming her name.

“ _ Fuck _ , Izzie!” Casey grasped at the bed sheets, feeling herself rapidly approaching the edge, “Fuck, I’m-”

Izzie’s muscles burned but she pushed through the ache in her arms, thrusting faster than before to push Casey over the edge. Casey let out a high pitched moan and her walls tightened around Izzie’s fingers. Izzie continued to slow her thrusts until Casey’s breathing began to even, and she stood from her position on the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Casey.

As she finally caught her breath, Casey threw one leg over Izzie’s waist, situating herself on top again.

“My turn.”


	2. Oh look, more bisexual smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey is the real top here, honestly. It gets fluffy towards the end, but I think it's in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say my inbox was flooded, lemme tell you-  
It took an hour to be inspired, but the gay smut exists, so enjoy it, fuckers. Also I'm writing more gay smut as you read this, so don't be too needy.

_ “My turn.” _

Izzie inhaled sharply and felt her thighs squeeze together as Casey pushed her hips down against the mattress, her back propped against the pillows slightly. Izzie’s fingers threaded into the taller girl’s hair, and she lightly tugged against the girl’s dark locks, silently urging her to move faster. Her need increase with every passing second, and she could feel Casey hungrily staring at her exposed body. 

But she didn’t move to relieve Izzie’s desperation yet. Instead, Casey reached to gently knead Izzie’s breast, pulling a needy sigh from the small girl. Izzie tried her best not to tug at Casey’s hair in fear of hurting her, but she could feel small shockwaves pulsing through her body with every move Casey made.

“ _ Please _ ,” Izzie gasped, back arching as Casey sucked dark purple bruises into the soft skin of her stomach, and she felt her desire increase tenfold. Casey chuckled to herself, her hands finally tracing their way down Izzie’s body, scratching light pink lines into her sides and sending chills running down Izzie’s spine.

Izzie felt her head clouding with every move the taller girl made. Never before had she felt like this, and she had to close her eyes because even with the room so dimly lit, she could feel the world spinning around her. Part of her wanted to understand someone she hated so eagerly, a  _ girl _ , could make her feel  _ so fucking much _ , when her own boyfriend couldn’t even get her going. Every time he had tried to move past a light makeout session, Izzie had stopped it, and yet here she was, in her boyfriend’s parents’ bedroom, with a girl between her legs, more than ready to give up all her resolve for her rival to fuck her senseless.

But Izzie was pulled out of her thoughts the second Casey’s tongue dragged through her folds. She let out a sigh of relief at finally being touched, but the sigh soon turned to a needy moan as Casey circled her clit with her tongue. Izzie had to grasp at the bedsheets beside her, biting her lip to suppress any other noises she would make. But the feeling between her legs lessened, and she felt a light touch on her jaw. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Casey looking at her curiously, her finger lifted Izzie’s chin to better look at her.

Although she was dazed, she had enough sense in her to pout at the loss of contact, to which Casey responded with a laugh.

“I just want to hear you, baby,” Casey whispered, smiling with enough sincerity for Izzie to feel at ease, but her desire was evident by the darkness of her eyes. As she returned to her place between Izzie’s legs, the smaller girl tried her best to let herself make at least a small amount of noise, no longer suppressing every sound that threatened to leave her mouth. And with every light flick of Casey’s tongue, Izzie released a sound of pleasure, making Casey grin triumphantly.

“Casey-,” Izzie’s hips lifted off the mattress, but Casey pushed them back down, and the smaller girl couldn’t help but whimper at the display of dominance, “Please,  _ more _ .”

Casey was more than eager to comply, teeth nipping lightly at Izzie’s clit and two of her fingers moved toward Izzie’s entrance. Casey pushed two fingers into Izzie, who gritted her teeth in an effort not to cry out in pleasure, afraid of alerting any other partygoers of their  _ activities _ . She lightly rocked her hips, urging Casey to begin moving, her hands desperately grasping at the sheets below her. 

Her stomach tightened and Izzie craved more,  _ needed  _ more. Her hips canted up, and she lightly grinded against Casey’s tongue. Casey eagerly lapped at Izzie’s wetness and slid a third finger into the small girl, who let out a strangled moan at the feeling.

“I’m-,” Izzie’s eyes squeezed shut as Casey pushed her further toward the edge, “I’m close. Fuck, please…” Casey curled her fingers and Izzie’s mouth fell open in a silent moan. Casey could feel the smaller girl clench around her fingers, and although her arm ached from the energy she was exerting, she pushed through, angling her wrist to brush against Izzie’s most sensitive spot. Izzie moaned as she tipped over the edge, pleasure wracking her body as Casey continued thrusting her fingers, helping the smaller girl ride out her climax.

Slowly, Izzie regained her ability to think coherently, her insecurity and doubts rerooting themselves in her mind. But Casey crawled up to the top of the bed, lightly sucking Izzie’s cum from her fingers before placing a kiss on the girl’s cheek. Izzie blushed, feeling her pussy clench once again, but reached out to trace the taller girl’s jaw before leaning down to kiss her. She could feel Casey gasp slightly, but she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, forcing all of her previous doubts to the back of her mind as she moved to straddle the taller girl’s lap. When they finally separated, Casey reached up to tuck a strand of Izzie’s hair behind her ear.

“I’m starting to think you’re not so bad, Newton,” Izzie finally said breathlessly.

“Are you just saying that because I gave you an earth-shattering orgasm?” Casey smirked but draped one arm over Izzie’s waist.

“Maybe…” Izzie blushed but leaned in closer to Casey’s body, “But there might be another reason…”

“Another reason?” Casey raised an eyebrow, but kept a joking tone. “Well, if you haven’t fallen for me yet, I’m not sure what more I can possibly do.”

“I mean…”

“You mean what?” Casey tried to laugh it off, but her eyebrows scrunched together and Izzie couldn’t help but think how cute she looked when she was concerned.

“I was just stirring shit up because…”

“What?”

“Because I was jealous…” They stared at each other for a moment before Casey spoke up.

“Why?”

“You know why.” Izzie looked past Casey and to the wall behind her, but Casey reached down and tilted her face toward her own, forcing Izzie to meet her eyes. Izzie wasn’t sure why, but she felt herself tear up at the action.

“Everyone’s eyes were on you. Because you were a devil, and you were  _ fucking hot _ , and even  _ his _ eyes were on you, but I didn’t even care about that. It was just the way you looked at that stupid guy, and I-”

“Why are you with him?” Casey asked with a frustrated sigh.

“With Nate?” Casey nodded, and Izzie buried her face in the crook of the taller girl’s neck. “I don’t know. He’s there. He’s rich, popular. Everything I need.”

“He’s not everything you need.” Casey glowered and Izzie felt her grip around her waist tighten as she said it.

“What do I need then?” Izzie pulled back to look into Casey’s eyes, hoping she could communicate exactly what she wanted the taller girl to say.

“Well…” Casey trailed off and Izzie looked at her hopefully, “I think you need me.”

Izzie couldn’t help but smile, her face glowing from the moonlight flooding the room and her post-orgasmic haze.

“I don’t think I can disagree.”

“And I don’t think I want you to.” Casey smiled and Izzie returned with a look of contentment, but her face soon fell.

“What’s wrong?” Casey asked hesitantly.

“Can you promise you’ll be here?” Izzie’s voice shook as she asked, and Casey’s chest clenched at the sight. She raised a hand and cupped the small girl’s face, kissing her gently before pressing their foreheads together.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a second chapter, if the gays want it?


End file.
